Sailor Moon Romance
by LilyFlowerSmart
Summary: Serena s trying to get to be a normal girl,but the past doesn't let her do it.Darien s trying to understand those horribles dream he s been having.While a new boy s trying to get to know Serena. What would Serena choose to b and who r the 2 new characters
1. Intro to the Story

New and Improve story of  
Sailor Moon R

* * *

_**Intro to the Story**_

_Crystal Tokyo, once a beautiful city rule by the Queen and King with their only daughter, now isat the hands of the Black Moon Family._

"O.k. Now with the Queen in eternal sleep, the King protecting her and the little Rabbit gone to the past. The future will be ours, and not even the little princess will stop us now, Crystal Tokyo is ours to control, we just need to kill those scouts and take over the palace. But to do that we have to kill them in the past. When we get to the past we have to des active the tower destroying all the power points that are connect to it and then the scouts will be easy to destroy."said an old man that looked more like if he was death, then he looked at the person infront of him whosaid:"Yes sir, but how are we going to do that, in the past the King and Queen are alive and the princess have the Imperial Crystal" who's name is Rubeus "I know, but with your sisters helping, you and my powers the past is nothing. But that is not all, I all ready put some magic in the King that will prevent him to marry the Queen. Now Rubeus tell everybody we all ready to go" "Yes Wiseman"

* * *

Let me know what you think of the story.


	2. The Break Up

Second chapter is up. I hope you like this new chapter. I know is short.

* * *

Last Chapter i gave a small intro to the story. I just hope you like this better  
serenity287Thank you here it is the second chapter.  
serena221Well i hope you like this story.

Thanks for your reviews.

* * *

**The Break Up**

_In the middle of the city, there is a big castle, inside that castle a beautiful blond girl is standing in the floor, she's wearing a white dress very long, her face looks very sad and like a bomb everything around her start to dismiss like a great explosion and with that the blond girl go and disappear._

He stop walking now that vision was more clear than the last one, now he was able to see who was the one inside that castle. "Is Serena, she is in danger" a male voice said that, his name is Darien Shields an18-years old, college student. "I have to do something" The visions he had had before only told him to get away from her, not to marry her or she would be killed, at first he didn't know what to believe, but today wasthe day to make his decision.  
He knew that the vision and the dreams that he is been having mean something. He knew that what ever he was going to do is was going to be difficult but the best. "I must do it"

Meanwhile a blond girl about 14 years old is walking and talking to her self.

I fail another test, what am I going to do?" Her name is Serena Tsukino a Jr. High Student. She stops talking to her self when she saw Darien.

And she yell his name "Darien"then she start running where he was, but before she got there she stops and put her test in her brief and start running again, when she got there she hug him.

"Oh Darien, I'm so glad to see you" He didn't know what to do, but he hug her. It has been very hard for them to be together, in the past and now.

First, Queen Beryl during the Silver Millennium, Queen Beryl attacks the Moon Kingdom and destroys everything, she try to kill Princess Serenity, but Prince Endymion save here; them Queen Beryl separate Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, killing Endymion and then her.

They were reborn on Earth, like Darien and Serena, hating each other with out knowing that they meant to be together, Queen Beryl return again and capture Darien, who actually was Tuxedo Mask and brainwash him against Sailor Moon(Serena).

Sailor Moon use her start locket and plays the music inside. Darien remember how hard Serena try to help him, and she did it; they were together again but not for longer. Darien dies protecting her, Sailor Moon kill Queen Beryl and got back to Earth with no memory of what happen. Day later Serena was the one who got her memory back, Darien remember that Serena drew pictures of them in the Moon Kingdom to make him remember that they were meant to be together. That was the time when they meet Ann and Alan; Ann was in love with Darien and Alan with Serena. Sailor Moon fights them and there was when Darien start remembers everything. After that they got together.

Until today.

Today it's when everything is going to change. But he must do it for Serena's own good, it's going to be better this way, he knew she was going to suffer, but it was better this way, than never see her again.

He pushes her gently away from him. Serena of course was surprise at this, but it wasn't all what going to happen.

"Serena i think we shouldn't see no anymore" Serena just look at him, by this time she knew that he was been serious. Serena try her bestto think of something else, she know what was going to happen next.

"I... what do you mean?" Her voice was like one of a little girl, trying her best to hold on to her-whole-self.

For Darien this was very hard and he knew that in jsut a moment will be more hard, but not only that it will hurt Serena, he took a deep breath and then say the most horrible words that he had never wish to said to Serena, his love or in few moments not-his-love.

"Serena were are through" Serena didn't took her eyes from him, she felt how her wholeworld stop, time, her body all of it, she just can believe what she justheard, she wants to ask a lot of question, butshejust wanted to know two main things.

"What?" she ask in a surprise tone and then"Why?" letting all her suffer get out with this question, but it was toolate, he left without saying anything, she didn't wanted to cry, but she couldn't help it, tears were coming down to her cheek, Serena just look at him left, walking with out turning back. Her pain was taking over her, her broken hearth was in million pieces.

She stud there for a long time, it was getting late, she clean the tears off her face and took a deep breath. She start walking, second later she remember about the meeting at Rei's temple.

* * *

What do you think? I love Reviews. Yeah... 


	3. The Questions

**The Questions**

Although Serena tries to clean her eyes, she was still hurt by all that, her tears didn't stop from coming down, and when she got to the temple, the tears were gone but the red from her eyes wasn't.

Four girls were there : a blond, blue hair, black hair and brown hair; and their names were as follow, Mina, Amy, Rei, and Lita; of course Serena best friends, they were about to yell at her, but when they saw in what state she was they stop, they haven't seen her like that since, the negaverse took Darien away. They run to see her, and Amy, a girl with blue and short hair, was the first one to ask something.

"Serena what happen, what is wrong?"  
Of course she doesn't want to tell anyone, she start crying again, this time she didn't bother to clean her eyes, because somehow she knew she just started cry. The four girls help Serena to walk to one of Rei's rooms so she could rest, then Amy asks again.

What happen? Serena, why are you crying?"

Serena looks at them and two more tears come down and she said in a very weak voice.

"He broke up with me" all the girl look at her.She didn't have to said his name.

"What? Why?" all ask at the same time.

"I really wish I know" say Serena then Mina, a blond girl, same as Serena, touch Serena shoulder and look at her, and Serena turn to see her and then she said "Don't worry Serena, maybe he was in bad move and said something he didn't want to said"

The other girls look at each other and then to Serena, it was difficult for them to really believe that, but it was just to help Serena.

Then Rei, a girl with black hair said "Yeah Serena, mina is right, maybe he was in a bad move, don't worry everything is going to be alright"

"Serena you look tired, why don't you rest or try to sleep a little and we'll take later" Ami said that, she just looks at her and smile.

"Thank you, thank you all you guys, I don't know what would I do if you weren't here"

The four girls went outside, so that left Serena alone in the room.

Once outside they start talking

"Poor Serena" the last one of the four girl said that, her name is Lita, and Amy was the next to talk "Why would Darien do such a thing, just a few days ago, they were so much in love, they were too happy. Everyone that looks at them said that they were lucky, the first day of been in love is just like that, and others said that they were meant to be together, really I never though that they were going to end like this"

Everyone nod, it was hard to believe that, after all that had happen between them now happen this, it was unreal. Rei look at the sky and the others just look at her, then she said "Something must be wrong, something happen that cause that"

"But what? all that we know is that he broke up with her" Lita said and all of them nod at this

Ami was the next to talk "Maybe Serena did something very bad, so that Darien did that to her"

"I don't think so, the way Serena is, I really debut that she has done or even said something to make Darien to do something such a thing like this" Rei was the one saying that, she really care about Serena, even though that when they meet for first time, they weren't the best friends of the world, but now that she know that she is the princess, not really caring about that, but because of who she is, a very good person, who doesn't need to be hurt.

For a very long time all of them were silent, none of them said anything, but they all of them were worried about Serena.

Meanwhile in Rei's room, Serena was lying in the bed trying to sleep, but she couldn't, she was thinking and thinking about Darien, she still doesn't believe it, is like a nightmare that she wants to wake up from.  
"Why Darien, What did I did, so you stop loving me, what?" she said in a very low voice, she knew that even if she try, she isn't going to be able to get some sleep, then she decide to get up and go somewhere else.

All the girls were quiet not one was talking, so they were able to hear the sound of the door that was been open, they turn to see who was it and they saw Serena. They saw her walk to the entrance of the Temple and then she turn to face them. "Guys, I……I got to go" with any other word she left.

Hope you like it, next chapter is going to be named... The Revelations.   
As well the next chapter is going to be post on Saturday..


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of this character. They belong to our favority person of all ...Naoko Takeuchi

Soooooo sssoorrry guys. i know i promisse that my next chapter was going to be four months ago. Is just i had had a really difficult time and i couldn't write anything. But hey is better late than ever. So here it is.

serenity287  
Sorry it took me so long

.moongirl818  
Thanks

serena221  
I know it sound like an episode from the anime is just i have to start with a story but let me tell you that is not the same.

The Revelations

Meanwhile in Darien's apartment, Rini and Darien where there, he was explaining to her all about school and what he like to do and study, Rini look at him, she doesn't know why she feels protect with him and Serena. : DING DONG: **Who could it be?** He though, he got up and walk to open the door and for his surprise it was Serena

"Serena? What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize, I was so happy to see you, that I didn't notice that you were in a bad mood" Darien just stare at her, he knows that she knew what he meant before, she was doing all this more hard to do.

"No Serena, what I say before, is what I meant, don't make me said it again, why **be** something that is in the past, I just don't want to, look Serena; maybe Prince Endymion was in love with Princess Serenity, maybe they were, but that doesn't mean that I'm in love with you now, i just don't love anymore" he was surprise, too, he didn't meant to said all that, it was too much, to said and hear, he thought that all that was enough for Serena to cry, but she didn't, but her eyes start getting full with tears, Darien look at her, but turn immediately, he doesn't want to see her cry, he knows is the best way to deal with it.

Serena was surprise too and in shock after hear all that, but with a small voice she said "O.k. Darien, You are right, why follow something, that is in the past" She stop, she just don't know what do say or do.

She looks down and saw Rini's shoes "Well I see you have company. I better go, bye Darien" she walk to the door and open it. Rini was in one of the doors behind Darin, she didn't listen all the conversation, but she hear what Serena say, and she was very surprise.

Serena start walking to her house, but she couldn't get there crying. She didn't show when she was with Darien, but she was hurt, all those words, the way he said it, were very cold, think about those words, is like listening him say it again and again, this just make her cry more, she stops and went inside of a phone booth and once inside; she sat in the floor, her knees where close to her breast and she hugs her legs. She remember the day before when her mom told her that Darien look like a very nice guy and that she should invite him over to dinner. 'Oh mom, now I won't be able to invite Darien over to dinner' she was there for a long time, thinking about Darien over and over again. It was getting dark, she got up and walk to her house.

It wasn't to far when she hears someone scream, she run to see where the noise came from. A monster is destroying the whole park; she took out her transformation brooch and transform into Sailor Moon. "Moon Prism Power"

"I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you" the monster start attacking more people, she use her tiara, but it didn't work, the monster made a jump and stud in front of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon saw how the monster was pointing her with her hands, but not just that, her hands have a very large nails, she was pointing to her neck, she was trap, then a red rose went trough the monster arm. She look up and saw his savior "Tuxedo Mask, you came" He didn't said anything, he just start attacking the monster, minutes later Tuxedo Mask said "Sailor Moon Now" She smile and took her exeptor "Moon Exeptor Elimination" she destroy the monster, she run to see him and stop in front of him "Tuxedo Mask you save me, so you care for me?" there was a silence for a moment, Serena thouhg that Tuxedo Mask was going to hug her and say that all that just what happen it just a dream and that tomorrow everything was going to be o.k., but then serena saw his eyes went cold he turn and say "No Sailor Moon, I'm just here to help and protect you and the scouts" Sailor Moon could help what she was hearing she look at him and with a calm voice said. "Then DARIEN, just tell me why you say that? What did I did? Tell me please?" He turns to see her and turn again; he just walk away from here, but he said in a very low voice "I'm sorry, Serena" and a tear came down to his cheek.

I really promisse that the next chapter will be at the end of this week.


	5. Andrew,who is him An old Friend or

So far the story is just how SMR start, but in this chapter you will find more clues to what really is going to happen later.  
Let me tell you that this story start like SMR and will continue like SMR but in my own words and some of my ideas.

serenity11287  
Sorry it took me a while, here it is.

serena221  
and like i said before, for every story you have to explain and give clues away before you story starts. So please if you want to read the story be patient.

* * *

Andrew, who is him An old Friend Or more than that

* * *

She saw how he walks away, her transformation ends as same as Darien. She looks for a moment seen her love going away, her hearth crying inside, she looks down, clean her eyes then start walking to her house, she wants to sleep or rest for a long moment, not wake up ever, **Maybe all this is just a dream. **

The next day she thought it was going to be the start of Hello and Bye conversation between Darien and Serena, but it wasn't like that. they bump into each other everyday like before but with the difference that now, they don't talk to each other, Serena said sorry but he just walk away, like nothing happen.

That was hard for Serena, but she didn't make so much deal out of it. Serena of course miss him a lot, but was happy that at least she still sees him, even thought she miss his arms, hugs and kisses.

During the rest of the week it was the same, in fights Tuxedo Mask appear an help the scouts trying his best no to talk with Sailor Moon, and during the day they found each other and walk like strangers.

Somehow Serna's life was getting complicated, School wasn't going too well.

Darien was trying to avoid Serena as much possible.

Each time Serena was alone, with out notice she starts to cry.

Her Prince, her love is not with her anymore, she remember the last time he talk to him, what he said about their past. This was one of the times Serena remember the Moon Kingdom.

_Flash back_

"_OH Endymion, I'm so happy, my mom is getting everything ready for our wedding"  
Prince Endymion went to hug her, carry her and kiss her. "I'm so happy, too, my princess" Serenity smile and hug him "I love you, I always want to be with you, I don't want you to leave, can you promise me that?" with a movement of his hand he make appear a red rose and gave it to her "I will never do that, I love you so much, I never want to see you suffer" "As long that you are with me, I will always be very happy"  
Endymion smile and kiss her "I always be with you"_

_End of Flash back_

Remember all that make Serena cry,"We were so happy then" She said the magic words to her self **WERE**, You told me that you were never going to leave me  
and with a sarcastic voice she answer back to her self again "Oh yeah, I forgot, it was Endymion, and he said it to Serenity, not Me".

During days she was crying and remembering all that beautiful times in the Moon Kingdom.

Rini saw her more than one time like that, she didn't know why, but she didn't even bother in ask either.

"Hey Serena, Darien and I are going to the Mall, do you want to go with us?"  
Serena looks at the little girl and said "No Rini, I'm sorry, I have some things to do" Rini really want to go with Serena and Darien, she likes when the three of them are together.  
Then Serena walks away.

One day after school, she went directly to her room, during all these days she has been very depressing, she just goes to her bed and rest there. Remembering and trying to forget. But then with out noticing, she heard a sweet and beautiful music, a music or melodi that always make her feel protect and happy, she open her eyes slowly, and of course she knew that music, **THE START LOCKET** she turn to see it, it was open.

Showing a light, kind of a light of the Moon. She got up to close it, but when she touches it, she remembers something:

_Flash back_

"_Sailor Moon, Serena, Moon Princess" Moonlight Nigh said, Sailor Moon look at him"You know all that?" He nod "Yes, and I think is time for you to know who I'm" She looks at him there was something familiar about his eyes and with that she asks "Who are you?" He didn't answer but he starts by taking out his mask and Serena was able to see the one wearing the mask, her eyes grow bigger as she was about to yell "Darien!" She was in surprise, she couldn't believe it.  
"No, but the part of him that knows that have to protect you, the love of his life, the princess of the moon, the person he loves more, Serena" Sailor Moon couldn't believe it "Now Princess, I have to go" Serena's eyes start getting full with tears "Why!" "Darien needs me now. So he can remember he doesn't have too much strength left" Moonlight Night saw that she was about to cry "I will see you soon my love" and he disappear. _

_End of Flash Back_

Serena just looks at the locket. **Could he be lying?** **Maybe he still loves me**. But for Serena is was still just a hope, but the question remains **WHY?** She just can't just believe what is in or was in the past, she decide to let go of it.

The week went on, Friday was getting closer, actually today was Thursday. And on Saturday, she got a meeting with the girls.

She has been avoiding them, she knew that Darien broke up with her for a reason, she still doesn't know why, but she doesn't want the same thing happen to her friends. She went to school and then to her house.

It was Friday and Serena makes her way to her house, it was early. She thought it was best to go and now try to sleep at least for a few more hours. These days she hasn't been sleeping very well, crying during the nights is just not healthy, but she can't stop it. As she ast in front of the Arcade a male voice yell "Serena". She turns and she sees Andrew.

Andrew is Darien's best friend and her friend, for how long, she doesn't remember.

"What are you doing?" ask Andrew

Serena walks towards him, she doesn't know so much about him, know that she thinks about it she doesn't know why he is her friend? Or how Darien and he became friends? For the first time in her life she asks that questions to her self. She has never though about it.

"I was going to my house" Andrew look at her, he knew that there was something wrong with her "Serena are you o.k? I haven't seen you and Darien together lately? Is there something wrong between you two?" Serena now was looking at him.

How can she tell him about how she feels about Darien? Or what he said about their past? With the girls' maybe, but with him, that doesn't know anything about her past.

There was only one thing; she could say "Darien broke up with me?" Andrew couldn't believe it, it was a big surprise to him "Why?" Serena just look down and shook her head "I don't know" she start crying again "I better go, bye Andrew" she left and Adrew just looks at her.

Somewhere on Earth.

"Zoycite, Nephite and Jedite, We got problems, It's me Malachite" Malachite said that. "What is wrong?" ask Zoycite "There is something wrong with the Princess and the Prince, I need the three of you to get here soon as possible" "We'll be right there" Came from the other three.

Back to Andrew

Andrew starts walking to Darien's apartment. He knocks at the door.  
"Darien it's me Andrew?" the door open "Hi Andrew, what are you doing here?" they both walk inside "I came ask, how are you?" Andrew knew it was the better way to start a conversation with him. "Well I'm fine, thank you, what about you?"  
"I'm o.k., but I think Serena is not" Now Darien knew why Andrew was there "Oh, I see, you came to ask me why I broke up with her, and I already told her and now let me tell you **I don't love her anymore**, happy" Andrew couldn't believe it, he know his friend "Are you sure, I mean you don't look like you mean it? Darien I know you, And do you really don't love her anymore? Why did you break up with her?" Darien fall into the couch "Why do you want to know?" Andrew went and sat on the chair in front of him "Darien, both of you are suffering, you still love her, why do you did that?" Darien looks down "I need to do it, I have to keep her safe, I have my reasons" he stops and look up now "I love her, I love her more than anything" Andrew saw him "Go and tell her"  
"I can't, I have to keep her safe, please don't tell her anything, tomorrow I'm going on a vacation, I don't know if I'm coming back and it would be better if we keep it this way so she doesn't suffer anymore"  
"O.k. then I guess I'll be going"  
"Thanks for coming, I'll call you when I know where I'm going"  
"bye" came from Andrew  
"Bye" came from Darien.

Don't forget i love reviews.


	6. The Four Friends

So far the story is just how SMR start, but in this chapter you will find more clues to what really is going to happen later.  
Let me tell you that this story start like SMR and will continue like SMR but in my own words and some of my ideas.

sorry sorry and again sorry i did the same thing that i did with my last chapter... i took four months to write this chapter. well it didn't took four months to write but to post it. lol sorry. But i'll try to post the next one sooon.

* * *

serenity11287 Hope you like this chapter I did try to make it more longer but i couldn't.  
serena221 Thanks i hope you like this one too.  
skye668 And here it's the next chapter.

* * *

Serena s trying to get to be a normal girl,but the past doesn't let her do it.Darien s trying to understand those horribles dream he s been having.While a new boy s trying to get to know Serena. What would Serena choose to b and who r the 2 new characters

* * *

The Four Friends

Next day it was Saturday, Serena didn't wanted to get up from the bed, it was way to early, but that same afternoon, she had a meeting with her friends and if she didn't show up they would be so mad at her, so she decides got up and get dress, eat some breakfast and go to the Arcade. She walked down the streets and enter the Arcade, she went to sit on one of the empty tables.

That same morning a boy with blond hair starts to open the back door of the arcade, once he open the door he saw a boy waiting there and say "I'm glad to see you again peter" the boy at the door smile and answer back with shaking his hand. "I can say the same to you Andrew" They both laugh. Peter was the same age as Andrew, except he had light brow/blak hair."Where are the other two?" ask Peter, by this time Andrew now was pointing to the two persons that were walking towards them "There they come"

And sure enough two other boys showed up at the door soon later.

"Hey Andrew, Hey Peter" came from the other two.

"Hello Greg, Hello Chad" Came from Peter and Andrew.

Greg is about 15 years old and Chad about the same age. Chad works at Rei's Temple and Greg goes to the same school as Serena.

The four of them are best friends. Even thought they never are together but they have their reasons.

They start to walk inside the Arcade trough back. Once inside there was a table with five chairs.

The four of them sat down, of course there was one chair left for someone and that someone was about to arrive in a few more minutes.

Silence took over when one of them decided to talk.

"So, what is wrong?" Chad was the onet that made the first question

And Andrew, of course, was the one with all the answers, everybody got quiet. "First of all, the prince and princess have different identities, here their names are Darien and Serena, and they aren't together anymore, the Prince broke up with her, and I know some of you may not know Serena or should i say the princess in this time, and I'm sure that is you Peter. They had been together only one month, and we all know that he loves her very much like before. Anyway Serena came yesterday here and she was very depress, more than ever, at first I didn't knew why, but then she told me the reason, i couldn't believe it when she told me... that the Prince broke up with her " Andrew remember the exact words she told him and it was like hearing her say it again.

Darien broke up with me

"apparently without any reason at all, and I don't get why either. So I went to talk with him yesterday after she left and he told me he did that because he needs to protect her, of course he didn't told me from whom or what, but I was able to see that he hasn't stop loving her"

The other three were quiet but in their minds were asking a lot of question, but Andrew continue "He even said he is going on a vacation, and I think he is going to Mexico, but I don't know if he is going to visit you Peter, but he is going, As you can see or able to tell that Serena is going to be alone for a while, so I was thinking maybe is time for us to get in"

Andrew finish and Chad was the next one to talk "But aren't the girls with her?" Andrew didn't look at them, he knew that the girls were speaking with her, they had had meeting with out her and they were trying to keep her out of their lifes for a while.

"There is something going on? The girls haven't speak to her, I haven't see them, I mean Serena talks to them, but not like before, is like she is afraid of something. What I'm saying is that she needs us now, he is not going to be here, and he make us promise him, that we will protect his love with our lives" Andrew finish.

They look at each other and nod "Does she know the truth, I mean if she doesn't how we are going to help her?" peter was the one asking that, Andrew took a deep breath and continue "No she doesn't , but we are going to tell her……" He stops

"Here she comes" Andrew got up and walk to the entrance of the Arcade. (A/N: Oh yeah, if anyone is wondering where they are, well they are in the back of the Arcade)

Well we are back when Serena got inside the Arcade. She went to sit in one of the empty tables. "Serena...?!" Serena got up and looked at Andrew "Yes" she answered back.

Andrew walked closer to her "Can you come to the back of the store with me, I need to talk to you alone?" Serena didn't know why, but she went anyway, both Andrew and Serena start to walk to the back of the Arcade. They got into a room, inside there where three more young men, all of them were sitting but they got up once she walked inside.

"He….Hello!" Serena said wondering why they were there.

Then she looks at Andrew and asks "Andrew, what is going on?"

"Well Serena I'm sure, you know Chad and Greg" She nod "Well the other boy is Darien's friend, his name is Peter, he is from Mexico, he use to live in here, but he moved back" Serena went and shake his hand "Nice to meet you, Peter" Peter just smile "Nice to see you again Princess"

* * *

Well what do you think...Uh! please review i love them. Arigatou... 


	7. The Four Generals

Sorry it took me a while to update this one, it was suppost to be ready a week ago but i was working all day so i didn't have time to update, but hey here it is. I hope you like this one too.

princess6878 I'll try but here is the next chapter  
serenity11287 this isn't as long as the last one but hey is an update. lol.  
jxlegacy Thank you.

* * *

_Serena s trying to get to be a normal girl,but the past doesn't let her do it.Darien s trying to understand those horribles dream he s been having.While a new boy s trying to get to know Serena. What would Serena choose to b and who r the 2 new characters_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own Sailor Moon, except for Peter, and some of my ideas or plot.

* * *

**The Four Generals**

There was tense in the room, the boys were waiting for Serena reaction, but Serena just looked at them in surprise.

Serena didn't know what to do, there was no way that they would know that she is THE princesss of THE MOON so she ask all of them in general."What you just call me?"

They were still looking at her, they knew all this was going to take sometime, and specially time for her to trust them. Peter then answer her back "Well I just call you Princess, I mean aren't you the princess?" Serena didn't believe what they were saying, they couldn't know anything about her real self, there was no way.

"Uh...Wh..What do you mean?"trying to acted like she didn't knew anything.

They took a deep breath and Andrew said "Serena, we know who you are?'

Serena try to act as she didn't know what they were talking about, that's when Andrew knew that tellling her would be a little more difficult.

"And I guess we have to tell you who we are?" The four guys took out a yellow rose, they didn't say anything, they just got up then in less then a minute they were dressed different.

Serena try to her best not to scream, so she just look at them, scare, she didn't know what to do. Now where Andrew was standing Malachite took his place, next to him was Zoycite who a moment ago was Greg, the next one was Jedite who was Chad, and last one but not least was Nephite who took the place of Peter.

"Malachite, Zoycite, Nephite, Jedite; what are you doing here, how you……I mean how were…… how do you get back here, I though you were death, I kill you, well I didn't want to but……" Malachite who was closer to her try to calm her down

"Serena, Serena don't scream, and about how we got here, your mother told us, and she even warns us that something like this was going to happen if we told us who we are. And you knew we were brainwash" Serena stop yelling and then look at them "Does Darien know about all of you?"

They sock their heads "No, I don't think we are going to tell him, knowing him, he will kill us before we were able to explain ourselfs, we knew that we were going to tell you first, but we weren't planning to tell you this soon, but seen the circumstances, we decide to do it, well actually Malachite decided to tell you"

Serena look at Malachite who she now knew was Andrew, then look at the rest of them.

They smile at her and all at the same time bow to her and said "We are you order Princess"

Serena smile and then they took their places and sat down and she continue "Malachite, all of you, you don't have to do that, you all are my friends now, I had know you a long time ago. I know that I haven't get to know you, Peter, but I can see that you are a good person" They all smile. "Princess, we are here to help you, so if you ever need something just ask us, now can you tell us what Darien told you?"

Serena was very happy now she would be able to tell them about everything, she sat down knowing it would be a long day.

She told them about what had happen during the last days, the generals just listen to her.

"O.k... Well now you know that Darien broke up with me, he said he doesn't love me and that he doesn't want to do anything to do with our past. I just don't believe him, I don't know how or why I know that, I just know it; he is lying" all of them look at her.

They know that Darien or Endymion loves her no matter what, they remember how he would go away, just to think about his princess. "Serena maybe he has a good reason" Serena's eyes were getting full with tears, everybody told her that already, they keep telling her 'maybe he has a good reason' but she wants to know what is the reason, why is HE making her suffer like this.

"He must, I don't really care; if he is doing all this he has to have a good reason,..." her watery eyes were getting full until she couldn't keep the tears in there anymore so she start to cry."why is he doing all this. Oh………. I just want all this to end." Serena let her face fall in the table and start crying. Zoycite was the next one to talk "Princess don't cry we'll find out why he is doing this, just leave it to us"

They all smile "Thank you, and Welcome back, I'll keep you with all the updates, o.k." She got up, getting ready to go and continue "I have to go now I was suppose to meet the girls ½ hour ago, they all going to kill me, not that I want to go, but anyway" Serena laugh.

There was something on those words and malachite notice that, Serena was getting hurt each time she talk about them, he as well notice that Serena was tired, her face was not the same, She didn't look like the Serena he knew, he was going to do everything to make things right.

"BYE" Came from Serena.

She made her way to the exit.

Serena was walking, she was in her way to the temple, looking around she notice how everything was different and would still be more different.

How the Generals appear like that?, she was and is happy that they are here, specially Andrew she trust him.

---------------------------------------------------

That afternoon the girls were having a meeting to discuss the new enemy, Riny, but specially Serena, Everyone arrive at the temple early except for Serena, she was ½ hour late.

When she arrives Rei look at Serena and ask.

"Sere, what did you did the other day after you get out of here, uh?" Serena look at Rei.

"Nothing"

Rei took a breath and ask again "Come on Serena, I saw you walk out of Darien's apartment" Serena look down, was she following her

"O.k. I went to talk to him" all the four girls turn to see her, and ask at the same time "What did he said?" then Lita said "He said he was sorry and want you back" Everyone look at Serena and they saw how tears start coming down to her cheeks "Serena what happen, what did he tell you" Lita ask in a worry voice.

**Author's Note:_  
_**_O.k guys i hope you did like this chapter.Let me tell you that this story is taking time. I would try to update in a week or so, notice that Christmas is getting closer too, so it's my and many more persons busy season._

_anyways any idea what's gonna happen next. What???... a clue well let me think..._

_...thinking_

_...thinking_

_it took me a while to think but i would give away the next title THE BABY FROM THE PAST... _

_I'm sure you can guess now. evil smile..mwhahahahahahaha _


	8. The Baby from the Past

I can't believe it took me six months to update I'm REALLY really SORRY. The next chapter is short and for that I'm sorry again. lol. But the good new is or are that I'm going to be updating all my stories. Today, tomorrow and the next day. So a lot of chapters are going to be coming out today. ENJOY. and don't forget REVIEW.

**and to ALL that Review while i was "away" in other words "working" Thanks. and sorry for not updating**

* * *

_Rei took a breath and ask again "Come on Serena, I saw you walk out of Darien's apartment" Serena look down, was she following her _

"_O.k. I went to talk to him" all the four girls turn to see her, and ask at the same time "What did he said?" then Lita said "He said he was sorry and want you back" Everyone look at Serena and they saw how tears start coming down to her cheeks "Serena what happen, what did he tell you" Lita ask in a worry voice.

* * *

_

**The Baby from the past**

Serena look down, she didn't want to say anything. She wanted to keep everything that he said to herself., but they have help her and they are her bestfriends, they are only persons that maybe would undertand what she is going through.

So she decide to tell them. Looking for the right word of how to start explaning EVERYTHING.

"Uh... he said, that he doesn't want to be the same person he was in the past, not only because in the Moon kingdom we were in love, that doesn't mean that we have to be in love in this time." She stops for a moment to take a breath, slowly, taking her time, but the four girls understood what she just said, they were in shock, but Serena wasn't finish.

"He said that, why his whole life should be guide for something that is in the past, not just because some one say that we were meant to be together, that doesn't mean we have to be, **he doesn't want to remember or even think about the past.**" the last words she yell, she has a lot of anger inside her, she want all to let it out. She shocks her head just one time and everyone saw one tear came down to the floor.

"That maybe he was in love with Serenity, but now in this time, He said…" She stop not even want it to said hat, she didn't want to continue talking, it was still hurting her more than before, and she didn't want to cry. But like at the start she know that she just began to cry.

"He said that he doesn't love me and that he has never love me"

"but my question is why he ask me to be his girlfriend, if he has never love me?" She stops again, looking at her friend maybe they had the answer but none of them said anything.

Her friends saw her reaction, they didn't know what to say. Tears coming down every sencond but what they saw next may them worried more of what she was going through.

Still crying Serena start to smile but then that smile turn into a laugh.

"For a moment he is right, why should we be in love with each other, not only because a lot of people said that Darien and me make a great couple or that we were meant to be together, that doesn't mean that we were going to get marry. But now that I think about it, maybe I didn't love him either. Maybe I was so happy that Darien and I were together and know that he was something for my past. Someone that in the past I love or was in love with, but I was more happy to know that it was Darien. I mean really he is the best guy I have ever met, he's smart and handsome. At the moment my life was horrible, bad grades, which I still have. Not one ever understands me. At school all make fun of me, because I'm a klutz, I know he always said mean things but he didn't meant to say that, he always listen to me and made me laugh. Those were the times when he use to call me Meatball head, it was funny, always when we dump into each other my day turns in a good side and I forger all my problem, it was fun to fight with him, I always felt comfortable with him" She smile remember all that, the good times, then she continue

"Then time went on and with out notice, we became friends, then he asks me to be his girlfriend. But it was because of what we were in the past, maybe he didn't love me like I did" she went and sat down, she was tired because of all this talking, but she just start.

Rei did have her reason for believe that all that was a way for Serena to just get mad at her self. Then Rei said "But you just say that you didn't love him"

The three girls looked at her and Lita said in low voice to Rei "You did it again Rei"

Serena looks up with tears in her eyes; everybody was able to see that Serena was hurt by saying all that, then she look down. "Who I'm kidding I did love him and I love him now, the sad thing is that we were abut to have a baby"

Serena stops for a moment, not one of her friends knew that and all the four girls still in shock ask at the same time "What? We didn't knew about that?"

"In the Moon Kingdom the only friend I ever got was Endymion I spend most of my time with him, even though here you are my best Friends, when we were in the Moon kingdom we didn't speak each other, only when I really need your help I ask you to help me and do what ever I need. You were only my court back then, I never knew you were such a good friends, but now I know that and I'm glad that we are"


End file.
